CeCe turns 21!
by Tallen93
Summary: CeCe hits the big 21!, but what happens when she drinks for the first time?


Deuce and CeCe, were making there way down a sidewalk on a busy Chicago street; they waked around looking for something to do to celebrate CeCe′s twenty-first birthday "So, hows it feel being 21 CeCe?" asked Deuce as he did every other birthday. CeCe laughed a little "Its okay I guess." she said; CeCe always wondered why people always asked that question every birthday, not much had changed she was still dating Deuce, her and Rocky were still dancing on _Shake It Up Chicago! _The only thing that had changed were her looks as with anyone who's growing up.

Deuce was looking CeCe up and down; if anything had changed over the years he knew it was her looks she still had the same pretty face, but like any girl she had become a lot more curved witch was being put on great display by the skin-tight, and hip-hugging jeans she was wearing, she had become more perky in the chest, and she had a flat athletic built stomach from her years of dancing. The couple kept walking for a few more blocks until they came up on a local club.

Deuce looked at the doors to the club then at CeCe "I know everyone's different, but they said you could drink once you hit 21, you wanna try it out?" CeCe thought it over, but she wasn't sure; with her mom being a cop she was nervous about drinking then going home and having her mom smell alcohol on her breath, but CeCe was legal drinking age, and her mom would understand that she would just warn her not to drink too much and to make sure she drink responsibly "Yeah I guess one or two drinks wont kill me." said CeCe as they entered the club.

As expected the place was packed,music blaring from the huge speakers and there was barley any light except from the lasers on the dance floor. CeCe and Deuce made there way to the clubs bar and saw some familiar faces "Ty, Tinka what are you guys doin here!" asked Deuce as he ran into his long time friend and his girlfriend, Ty was dressed in his usual style, and for once Tinka wasn't wearing her usual sparkling garb "This is our usual date night spot, so we just came down to hang out." said Ty explaining why they were there; "So Tinka, whats with the change in wardrobe?" asked Deuce.

Tinka laughed a bit "Well Deuce, you don't expect me to wear my usual fashion to a place like this do you?, I know I'm strange but I'm not that strange." she finished with another laugh the group sat down for awhile and engaged in minor small talk for a few minutes then Ty spoke up "so, why are you and CeCe here?" he said to Deuce "Well, were here cause CeCe turned 21 today." he said simple and sweet but no one expected what Ty was about to do he raised his voice and yelled "HEY GUYS, ITS CECE′S 21st BIRTHDAY!" all of the sudden the club went crazy with cheers from Ty and complete strangers.

The bartender walked up to the counter after the announcement was made but before he could speak Ty made the orders "Me and my date will have our usual." he then pointed to Deuce and CeCe "Give them something that's not to strong there first time drinkers." the bartender nodded and went to get there drinks made; the bartender returned later with a few drinks in hand and a few shot-glasses he poured tequila into Ty and Tinka′s glasses, then poured a simple light beer into CeCe and Deuce's. CeCe gave the drink a nervous look then took her first sip then made that usual face that meant she got the first disgusting taste "Don t worry the first sips always the worst." said Ty with a small laugh.

A few hours had passed the group had a couple of more drinks, then spent a couple of hours dancing by the time they had stopped dancing the club was starting to lose its huge crowd with only a few people left the group were now at a table Ty and Tinka had the lips locked together for seemed like the hundredth time that night Deuce was watching them and just shook his head, he then felt a pair of hands grab his face and turn his head in CeCe′s direction she then without warning attacked his lips and found an opening and let her tongue invade his mouth deuce was surprised by her forcefulness but he liked it. After a heated round of tonsil-hockey the pair broke apart "You wanna get out of here?" asked Deuce noticing how tired CeCe looked she nodded her head, they said bye to their friends and went out the door on the way out CeCe linked hands with Deuce then slightly lost her balance but after regaining it she started laughing a bit at every little thing Deuce laughed a bit and said "You are so drunk." CeCe still laughing took a few more steps then a look of disgust hit her face she let go of Deuce's hand then went to the side of a nearby building and began throwing up.

Deuce ran over to his girlfriend and began rubbing circles into her back while she finished throwing up "Sorry CeCe c′mon lets get you home." he said CeCe shook her head "No, you know how my mom is once she sees I'm drunk she'll rip me a new one; you just got a place of your own take me there." she said sounding weak and tired from throwing the alcohol out of her stomach. Deuce shook his head at her idea "But my apartment is small, cramped, and messy." then before he could explain any further CeCe grabbed onto him tight and snuggled her head into his chest "But I'm tired Deuce, please just take me anywhere but my place please." she said looking up at Deuce with tired puppy eyes; he couldn't take it he gave into her charm "fine." he said simply he then picked her up and carried her to his place bridal style while CeCe had a sweet and triumphant smile on her face.

They made it to Deuces apartment and as CeCe took a look at it, he was right it was small but big enough for a couple, and it was messy but CeCe just thought it just needed a woman's touch Deuce carried her into a room that must have been Deuces bedroom it was covered in shelves full of headphones with a small TV and a bed. Deuce put CeCe on his bed then left the room for a few minutes then returned with a glass of water and some pills in his hands. He gave CeCe the glass and she took a small sip Deuce noticed this and with a laugh said "You can do better then that" he handed her the pills and she put them in her mouth and drank the rest of the water to swallow the pills. After putting the glass on a bedside table CeCe looked at Deuce in silence for a few seconds she then attacked his lips but this kiss was full of lustful intent; Deuce figured that out and broke the kiss "CeCe no, trust me its just the drinks talking and your gonna be in bad shape as it is tomorrow." CeCe looked at Deuce with a sad look but she realized he was right.

Deuce got up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt and gave them to CeCe "Here change into these." he said as he sat down on the bed CeCe then got up and went to the other side of the bed, Deuce turned around and stayed that way while CeCe was changing before she out the shirt and bottoms on she looked behind her a bit she was glad to see Deuce didn't try to sneak a peak but part of her wished he turned around to see her exposed form but she herself couldn't tell if she wanted that or the alcohol. She finished changing and sat down on the bed to signal she was done Deuce then got up and helped her cover up "Good night princess." he said as he left the room and shut the door "God night Deuce." said CeCe as she fell asleep. CeCe woke up the next morning with a sharp pain ringing through her head she heard the door open and in walked Deuce with another water and more pills "Good morning beautiful." said Deuce with a smile on his face CeCe laughed a little "I don't feel beautiful." she said rubbing her head Deuce then gave her the water and pills "Then welcome to your first hangover, the sigh of a successful 21st birthday." CeCe laughed a bit then took the pills and drank the water in a huge gulp. Deuce gave a small laugh "Well I don't know about you but I say last night was fun even though it had its ups and downs." CeCe laughed a bit as she put her pillow over her head as she fell back asleep.

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS FIC, ITS LOOSLEY BASED OFF OF THE ROMANTIC DRAMA _LISTEN TO YOUR HEART._(NOT RELATED TO THE SONG LOL) THE ONLY DIFFRENCE IS DEUCE ISENT A STRUGGLING SONGWRITER WHO WAITS TABLES AND CECE ISENT A RICH DEAF GIRL.**

**A/N2: AS IT SHOWS I HAD CECE BECOME DRUNK SO I MUST SAY I DONT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING (AS U SAW AS I MADE HER LEGAL AGE.) AND FOR THOSE PPL WHO WILL DRINK PLEASE DRINK RESPONIBLEY**


End file.
